


your smile restores me

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cute, Cute Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, soft, technically in dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: One day, Mingyu would reach his breaking point and go on a heated rant about how it was tiring that every pretty dress he saw was for pretty, skinny short girls on Instagram and when he saw a dress that could actually fit him, it would be something that isn't his style or sold out because somebody decided they wanted to look trendy with "oversized" clothing.That was for another day however, today he would simply wallow in his bed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, you didnt hear it from me but there's a potential polyship here
Series: brighter than a blue sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	your smile restores me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by both the strawberry dress that TESS HOLLIDAY wore as well as mxmtoon's short song about it. This can be read as platonic or romantic I don't really care which way people interpret it.
> 
> [The strawberry dress song!](https://twitter.com/mxmtoon/status/1292257133334061057)

As soon as Mingyu walked in, he knew something was up. 

Usually, Wonwoo got home before him and sat on the couch in their living room with a book in his hand absorbed into whatever today’s story was. Sometimes he was so absorbed that he simply said hello to Mingyu without even looking up, something that the younger boy often found amusing.

However, today the boy not only looked up to greet him but even gave his full attention to him. At first, Mingyu thought that the older wanted something from him, however, he didn’t say anything just glanced at him continuously as if he was waiting for him to do something.

“Is something wrong hyung?”

“Nope,” Wonwoo said with a grin on his face “everything is perfectly fine.”

Although he was still suspicious, Mingyu decided to just brush it off as nothing and went to his room to start on his assignments. When he opened the door, he saw a wrapped present on his bed and stared at it in confusion as he wasn’t expecting anything to be delivered. Taking a closer look, he saw that there was nothing on it meaning that someone had come and put it on his bed. He poked his head out the door and saw Wonwoo looking at his book with a sly smile on his face as if he knew what was going on.

“Wonwoo-hyung, did you put this on my bed?” Mingyu continued studying the package trying to figure out what was inside.

“It’s for you!” Wonwoo said, not answering his question.

“What is it? Who is it from?”

“Open it.”

Rolling his eyes, Mingyu closed the door behind him and decided to just get started on his work and ignore the package. Not even half an hour later, Mingyu found himself thinking about the gift, unable to focus on his work any longer. He let out a sigh before getting up and picking up the present again, holding it in his hands. A few seconds passed before he decided to just open the gift instead of being petty as he was too curious to ignore it any longer. Finally opening the package, he took out what was inside and froze in shock at the sight.

•••

“Hey slow down you’re going too fast!”

Minghao turned around as he saw Junhui lagging behind him and waited for the older boy to catch up, letting out a tired sigh. When he finally caught up, Minghao continued walking at the same speed as before until Junhui grabbed his arm to steady himself.

“Why did you tell me to come with you if you’re just gonna make me catch up to you the whole time?”

Slowing down, Minghao rubbed the inside corners of his eyes before slipping his hands in his pockets. Noticing how his mood dropped slightly, Junhui linked arms with him and gave him a playful nudge to try and lighten up the atmosphere.

“It’s not as if I’m complaining about going to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s place, I’m just confused about why you’re so nervous ever since Wonwoo texted you.”

“Okay” Minghao sighed for the fifth time in the past ten minutes “I’ll tell you, but only because I trust you.”

“Good to know.”

“I made Mingyu a dress.”

Junhui gasped, turning his head to Minghao and using his free hand to grasp his shoulder.

“A dress? Hao, that’s so cute! Why are you nervous, is it ugly?”

“No, it’s not that,” Minghao shrugged Junhui’s hand off him and sped up slightly “I’m scared he doesn’t like it, or he thinks it’s weird or that I’m weird.”

“Why would he think that? I would love a fashion designer artist boyfriend to make me a dress. Or maybe just my best frie-“

“I’m not making you clothes Junhui,” Minghao said curtly “and it’s because he doesn’t know that I know that he likes dresses. That he likes that dress specifically.”

“Then why did you make him a dress again? I’m getting confused.”

“Okay let me explain.”

Minghao rolled his head back and exhaled in exasperation before beginning 

“Mingyu was looking at something on his laptop and was talking to himself about how he wanted something but couldn’t get it cos it wasn’t his size and he didn’t think it would look nice on him so he started complaining. I was at the door and heard him so I asked him what it was about and he said nothing. Then when he left the room, I took his laptop and saw the dress that he wanted so I thought about it for a while and decided that it would be nice if I could somehow get that dress for him. That was a couple of weeks ago and since I had no huge assignments to complete I was able to finally make the dress and I gave it to Wonwoo to give to Mingyu.”

“Okay, I still don’t know what the problem is.”

“That’s what’s wrong neither do I!”

Halting, the two boys turned to look at each other in confusion.

“Wait, Minghao, why are we rushing to their place?”

“Wonwoo texted me that I should come over quickly and it was about Mingyu.”

“Oh so everything is fine then” Jun smiles at the younger, resuming his walk.

“What? No Jun-hyung, why would Wonwoo text something like that if everything is fine?”

Chuckling, Jun looked behind him to see Minghao now being the one who needed to catch up.

“My dear dongsaeng, you don’t know Wonwoo as well as I do.”

The two had finally reached Mingyu and Wonwoo’s flat and were waiting to be buzzed up. As soon as the doors unlocked, Minghao swung them open and rushed to the lift, pressing the button for their floor repeatedly. Behind him, Junhui scoffed in amusement at how worried the younger was that he had done something to hurt Mingyh even though it was most likely far from the case.

“Minghao, believe me, there’s probably nothing wrong with Mingyu. The way Wonwoo phrases his text was most likely just to mess with you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Minghao said just as the lift doors opened.

By the time they reached Mingyu’s place, Minghao had calmed down a bit but was still a bit fidgety when he rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened revealing Wonwoo’s smiling face.

“Hey, Minghao! Oh, Junhui you came as well!” He said stepping back so that they could come in.

“Hey, Wonwoo!” Junhui smiled at his best friend.

“Wonwoo-hyung, where’s Mingyu?”

“Mingyu? Oh he was right-“

Before Wonwoo could even finish his sentence, Minghao was almost knocked down by Mingyu lunging at him with open arms. When he regained his balance, Minghao gently moved the other boy back so that he was able to see Mingyu’s face. His eyes widened as he looked the other boy up and down and saw that he was wearing the dress that he had made for him.

“Mingyu-“

“Hao! Did you really make this dress just for me?”

“I mean yeah, I saw you looking at it earlier and thought you liked it so I did. But if you don’t like it-“

Mingyu cut him off once again with an excited squeal as he wrapped his arms around Minghao even tighter than before, burying his head into his shoulder.

“Minghao you idiot, I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Minghao let out a small giggle, finally returning the taller’s hug swaying the two side to side. He ruffled his hair playfully, endeared by how Mingyu was acting and sighed in relief that his gift was well received.

“It’s no problem. You look beautiful in it anyways”

The dress was a light dusty rose with light flowy material. There were a few frills at the bottom of the dress as well as at the end of the short sleeves. The pink of the dress made Mingyu’s skin glow in a way that painted him as ethereal to Minghao. Looking at the other boy, Minghao was certain that this was the best thing he had ever done in his life, perhaps the best thing he ever would do.

“So beautiful” he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile...

“Wonwoo?”

“Yes, Junnie?”

“Do you think they know that we’re still here?”

“I don’t think they even remember where they are let alone who else is here.”

“Oh well. Want to get ice cream?”

“Sure why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
